


It Started with a Storm

by sandypenguin6



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Snowed In, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandypenguin6/pseuds/sandypenguin6
Summary: Kaneki had always been enamored with his study partner, but what happens when a surprise blizzard brings them a bit closer together?Originally posted to fanfiction.net on November 12 2017





	It Started with a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I may continue with this one later so leave a comment if you enjoy it!

It was almost time for the library to close as the two men stepped outside, the winter air immediately biting at their skin. Ken Kaneki felt a shiver run down his back as he hastily finished buttoning up his coat, unsure of whether his fingers were fumbling with the buttons because of the cold weather, or because having his crush standing right next to him was utterly distracting!

As they began walking together, softly falling snowflakes only illuminated by the orange-glowing streetlamps, Ken wondered how he got so lucky: to be in a study group with Shuu Tsukiyama, the man he’d had his eye on all semester.

Okay, to say that they were in a study group would be a bit of a stretch, seeing as they were the only two in it, but that was even more baffling to Ken! Of all the people in their cognitive neuroscience class to want to study with, the most beautiful and enigmatic person in the class picked Ken, the wallflower.

Their study sessions had started when Tsukiyama had sat next to Ken during one of their afternoon lectures (Ken pretended not to notice him walk in, but he always did). He had apparently snuck a peek at Ken’s notebook because he immediately commented “hey, you look like you take good notes. How about we study together tonight at the library?”.

Before this, Tsukiyama had barely spoken to Ken apart from “hello” and “goodbye”. And Ken, of course, would get so tongue-tied that he’d never know what to say whenever Tsukiyama was near. At this moment, however, his nervous lips did not betray him.

“Sure... that would be great.”

They had met to study every Tuesday and Thursday since. Despite saying he needed help; Tsukiyama seemed to have a fair grasp of the class material. This puzzled Ken, but he’d never look a gift horse in the mouth. These last few sessions had been especially distracting for Ken, since Tsukiyama had decided to sit right next to him, leaning in so close to read his notes that Ken could smell his expensive cologne. Tsukiyama had always had a sort of magnetism to him, but now Ken felt like he was being dragged further and further towards something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Though Tsukiyama always spoke up, they hadn’t made much conversation over the last few weeks; just silently walking back to their respective student housing apartments, Tsukiyama always making sure Ken would get into his building okay before heading to his own just a block away.

Tonight was different, though. The air was quiet, as if in anticipation. Ken could feel it through the cold breeze. Tsukiyama was saying something, but all Ken could think about how cold his own hands were getting, and about how warm Tsukiyama’s hands would feel in his.

“Kaneki-kun?”

“E-eh?” Ken quickly started from his daydreaming, a dark blush creeping up his cheeks and stinging in the cold. He pulled his scarf up more firmly around his chin and nervously pulled at a strand of limp, black hair.

Tsukiyama gave him a soft look, the kind that could melt Ken’s heart and make his knees feel like jelly. “I asked if you had any plans for the holidays.”  
“Oh...” Ken turned to face the pavement as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Not really. I don’t have much family around here, and my roommate Hide’s actually gone to visit his family this weekend. So it’ll just be me.” Ken shrugs. It’s not like he wasn’t used to this, but being reminded of his loneliness didn’t exactly help.

Before Tsukiyama could answer, the wind began to pick up, the snow suddenly coming down in heavy sheets. Ken could just barely see his building at the end of the street. The pair trudged heavily down the sidewalk until Ken made it to the front steps.

“I’ll see you next week then, oui?” Tsukiyama yelled over the howling wind, and gosh, even with the winter winds thrashing around them, he still managed to keep his adorable foreign mannerism. Ken felt certain boldness take hold of him as he took hold of Tsukiyama’s arm, the other staring wide-eyed as he pulled him under the awning and unlocked the door.

“The storm’s too bad for you to walk home in right now,” Ken mumbled, feeling his boldness begin to dissipate. “You can come in to wait it out... if you want.” He couldn’t bear to look at the object of his affections, afraid he’d see rejection there. His fear was only short-lived however, for Tsukiyama almost immediately replied with “Of course!”

 

This was it. Ken finally had his crush with him in his apartment.

And he had no idea what the hell to do.

The first thing that happened was Ken rushing through his house like a whirlwind, trying to tidy his and Hide’s mess of a lifestyle so Tsukiyama could at least sit on the couch. Once he was done, Ken turned to face him. “Um... would you like to sit down?”

Tsukiyama giggled, and it was the most wonderful noise Ken had ever heard in his life. “Thank you.” Once he took a seat, Tsukiyama immediately made Ken’s living space seem a lot classier, nothing like the dreary, two-bedroom apartment that it was.

To keep himself from staring, Ken rushed into the kitchen, pulling open his cupboards. “I-I’m sorry, it’s a bit cold in here. I can make us some hot chocolate." Ken found the packs of powdered chocolates and started heating up the water. When he turned back to face Tsukiyama, he almost fainted at what he saw.

“Wh-where did you get that?!”

“It was on the ground next to the couch.” Shuu gestured to the plain black hoodie he was wearing, Ken’s own hoodie! Tsukiyama couldn’t even zip it up due to his broader chest and his wrists weren’t even covered and Ken felt like he was going to have a heart-attack. If he had gone back in time and told himself that morning that this would be happening, he wouldn’t have believed it. Tsukiyama frowned slightly as Ken sat next to him on the couch, a dazed expression on his face. “I’m sorry, should I take it off?”

“No! Uh... no, you’re fine. More than fine.” Ken nodded, unable to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Tsukiyama smiled back, shuffling a bit closer to Ken. “So, Kaneki-kun. I’ve finally got you alone, all to myself.” There was a purr in his voice; a suggestion that Ken couldn’t believe he heard.

Ken’s heart leapt up to his throat as he tried to formulate a response. 

“Eh?” 

Nice, real smooth.

Tsukiyama gave Ken a confused look, tilting his head adorably. “I’ve been trying to get your attention since we started studying together. I thought you knew.”

“G-get my attention?” Ken gulped, fairly certain of where he thought this was going but unable to believe it.

“Oui.” There was his French again. Didn’t he know that made him more irresistible?! “I’ve noticed you since the start of the semester. You caught my attention. I had to spend more time with you; to get to know you.” He tapped a finger to his lips. “I always thought you were playing hard to get, but maybe you really were clueless.”

Ken stuttered again, feeling a blush burn on his cheeks and neck. He could tell Tsukiyama noticed, because his grin grew wider and slyer. “And I noticed you watching me too. You’re just as interested in me as I am in you.” Ken didn’t realize how close their faces had gotten until the kettle went off, signalling that the water had been boiled for their hot chocolate. He quickly sprinted from the couch and prepared the hot chocolates wordlessly, unsure of what he could even think right now. Tsukiyama liked him, and knew that Ken liked him back. They had been about to kiss, and Ken probably would have let it happen.

When he turned back to Tsukiyama, the latter had a shy smile on his face as he accepted his mug. “Merci. Please forgive me. I’m usually not so forward when it comes to this kind of thing. I just was very eager to find out if you felt the same way for me that I felt for you. I’m so silly. Desole.”

Seeing Tsukiyama look so vulnerable helped Ken pluck up the courage to place a hand on Tsukiyama’s arm. “It’s okay. You... you weren’t wrong about me.” He tried to cover his blush by taking a few scalding gulps of hot chocolate as Tsukiyama raised his head to grin brightly at him, his smile so warm that it could probably melt the snow outside.

“Really?! Oh, Kaneki-kun, I really really like you!” Tsukiyama leans in to peck Ken lightly on the cheek, giggling in that adorable way of his when Ken turned even redder.

“I just never thought you’d even be interested in someone like me,” Ken murmured, a similar smile plastered on his face.

“You should give yourself some credit.” Tsukiyama leaned back to set his mug on the coffee table, maintaining that elegant air about him that Ken so admired. “You’re very mysterious and aloof. And so quiet. I could never tell what you’re thinking.” He reached over and took Ken’s hand, squeezing lightly. “I just want to get to know you better.”

Ken blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Shuu Tsukiyama was in his apartment, wearing his hoodie, confessing that he had feelings for him. Ken cautiously wrapped his free arm around Tsukiyama’s shoulders, where the other settled in comfortably, like he’d always belonged there in Ken’s embrace.  
“I really like you too, Tsukiyama-san. And I want to know you better too.” His voice barely came out as a whisper, a part of him still disbelieving at this turn of events but all-too willing to accept them.

“We have plenty of time for that, mon cher.” Tsukiyama whispered back, Ken’s heart stuttering at the nickname. “Because I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.”

He tilted his face up toward Ken’s, coming closer and closer with Ken meeting him halfway.

Though the storm that raged just outside the building threatened the cold, their new flowering relationship was sure to keep them warm.


End file.
